Korcari Wilds
} |name = Korcari Wilds |icon = Ico Forest.png |image = Korcari Wilds Area.jpg |px = 270px |caption = Korcari Wilds |terrain = Forest |location = South-Eastern Ferelden |exits = Flemeth's Hut Ostagar |inhabitants = Humans, Chasind, Wolves, Darkspawn, Firesprites, Silent Crawlers |characters = Dying Soldier, Morrigan |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age (tabletop RPG) }} The Korcari Wilds are a cold southern expanse of forest and swamp, the extent of which is not truly known. Chasind Wilders speak of a wasteland of snow and ice further to the south, filled only with desolate tundra and nomadic barbarians. Most northerners believe little of what the Chasind have to say. The Wilds are also home to Flemeth, the legendary "Witch of the Wilds", and her daughters. South of the Wilds itself lies the mysterious region known as the Sunless Lands.The Bittersweetest Thing (archived)The Sunless Staff Background Local legends state that the perpetual mist surrounding the Wilds is not natural, but rather the result of a curse. Long ago, when werewolves terrorized the country, a great arl ventured into the Wilds killing every wolf he could find, as well as any Chasind. A Chasind mother was outraged upon finding her sons dead at the soldiers' blades - one of which she stabbed into her own heart. A great mist seeped forth from this mortal wound and spread throughout the Wilds. It was so dense that the arl and his soldiers were lost inside forever. At -410 Ancient a group of Kossith lands in the southern Korcari Wilds, likely from The Frozen Seas on the east and establishes a colony. This group is believed to have been eliminated during the First Blight but beforehand, some of its females were turned into broodmothers by the darkspawn and gave rise to the first appearance of Ogres in Thedas. The Wilds are native to monsters such as the giant swamp crabs.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Blood in Ferelden p. 27 Involvement ) or leaves him to die, a low-tier armor piece or weapon will drop. * Missionary Jogby (the son): the corpse of a missionary can be found at the edge of the water southwest of the exit. Searching the body yields a letter and starts the side quest the Missionary. * Missionary Rigby (the father): another corpse, this can be found atop a hill on the mid-east side of the map, near a locked chest amongst some ruins. Looting the body will unlock a codex entry and start the side quest Last Will and Testament. * The Wilds Flower needed for the Mabari Hound can be found in numerous locations throughout the area, all on mossy logs; the one closest to the exit is just past the dying soldier mentioned above. (If the Warden has not acquired the appropriate side quest, examining the flower prompts Daveth to mention that the Kennel Master is offering a reward for it). Once any one of these has been picked, they all cease to be "lootable" objects. * The blood needed for the Tainted Blood quest will drop frequently from Hurlocks and Genlocks alike. Although the quest only requires three vials, it is possible to end up with more; however, they are still simply plot items and serve no other purpose. Once three or more have been picked up, they will cease to drop, and all the collected vials will be removed from inventory when the quest is resolved. * At a campsite to the northwest is a chest containing Rigby's Field Journal. Taking it will unlock a codex entry, set in motion the quest Chasind Trail Signs, and mark the first Sign on the area map, just past the arches next to the campsite. Note that the quest might not appear in the party journal until all Signs have been tracked down. * In the same campsite (beneath the campfire) is a hidden cache that continues the Last Will and Testament side quest (see Missionary Rigby, above; the cache will not be accessible until that quest has begun). (A note under Chasind Trail Signs charts a walkthrough for all three of the Jogby/Rigby side quests.) * Across the bridge in the south end (an area dense with Flimsy Leghold Traps) is the corpse of a soldier carrying a page from a book and a pouch. The ashes in the pouch can be used to summon a powerful shade at a small pile of rocks on a rise, east of the corpse. See A Pinch of Ashes for details. * Alistair and the recruits will eventually (in the eastern half of the map) reach a ruined tower where they find The Grey Wardens' Cache - or what is left of it. Examining the remains triggers the cut-scene introducing Morrigan. After a brief, possibly reciprocated interrogation, she is prepared to bring the party to Flemeth's Hut, though departure may be postponed if the party is not yet ready to proceed.}} Enemies * Wolf (Animal, Normal) * Alpha Wolf (Animal, Elite) * Genlock (Darkspawn, Normal) * Genlock archer (Darkspawn, Normal) * Genlock rogue (Darkspawn, Normal) - uses stealth * Hurlock (Darkspawn, Normal) * Hurlock archer (Darkspawn, Normal) * Hurlock emissary (Darkspawn, Elite) * Hurlock Alpha (Darkspawn, Elite) * Gazarath (Shade, Boss) - see A Pinch of Ashes Notable items Plot Items: Plants: Chasind Cache: Other: Codex entries (with addenda for the Alpha and Emissary) (if you kill Gazarath) Containers Near wolves vs. darkspawn area * (Darkspawn, Elite) - locked * (Ferelden, Normal) - locked * (Generic Armor, Critter) * (Generic, Critter) * (Generic, Critter) Western camp * (Barbarian, Normal) - contains Mud Idol and Rigby's Field Journal * (Generic, Critter) Quest-related * (Ferelden, Elite) - contains Chasind Flatblade and a letter * (see above) Notes * One of the Flimsy Leghold Traps cannot be disarmed. * Once the cutscene with Morrigan and Flemeth is over, it is still possible to return to the Wilds, but only before the Joining ritual is done. After the Joining, this area becomes permanently inaccessible. Trivia * On the official map released by BioWare, the Korcari Wilds are misspelled as "Kocari Wilds." See also References es:Espesura de Korcari Category:Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne locations Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Ferelden Category:Dragon Age (tabletop RPG) locations